Dingy Diner Double Date Disaster
by skyoria
Summary: Summary: A double date? With these four? What was I thinking? I blame the brain damage! Warning: I break the 4th wall; OOCness galore; mention of 4th degree burns, crotchety old people and cute butts… oh and mild swearing by Zuko-hence the T.


**A/N: Written for Round 3 of the Pro bending Circuit**

**Team: Ba Sing Se Badgermoles**

**Position: Firebender**

**Prompts: **

Winter

EASY~(emotion) anger

Medium~

(location) Northern Water Tribe

(character) Azula

**Word Count: 854**

* * *

It was a dark and cold mid-afternoon day. With the Winter Solstice soon upon them in the Northern Water Tribe, delegates, diplomats and drunks from all over the world were coming for the festival. The war was over, the drinks were free and everyone was happy. Well, not everyone. And by 'not everyone,' I don't mean the standard people who were angry about the peaceful end to the war, the Fire Nation being allowed in the Northern Water Tribe, or the crotchety old people-who would not stop complaining about the noise level. I meant four of the kids, who had had very definitive roles in the war. The Avatar was not among these four, however. No, the Avatar was off riding who-knows-what to who-knows-where, showing off to who-knows-who.

Anyway, back to the four miserable kids. Somehow it was decided between all of them-no one is quite sure how, but Toph was suspect-that a double date before the festival was a swell idea. As all four of them were rather high profile, it was decided that they would meet in a dingy diner called Jack's. For who would suspect that was where they all disappeared to?

The first couple had already arrived, as the male half was completely OCD about being prompt. He had been quoted repeatedly saying, "Your twenty minutes early is my on time, and if you're late, you're worth less than my used hanky." The media wasn't exactly sure how he managed to keep his girlfriend, but it was soon widely accepted, that she was slow. Everyone put up with her antics, not only because of her celebrity status, her powerful waterbending and her gorgeous hair, but mostly because Katara was Firelord Zuko's girlfriend. One did not anger the Firelord, if they didn't want to get burned… He literally set people on fire! One man is currently in the hospital with 4th degree burns for telling Katara that she had a cute butt. He's not expected to live through the night… The only reason he currently lives, was that Katara decided that it was a complement and doused him with water… Celebrities! It's like they're from a different world. Am I right? … No one? … Nothing? Fine…

Everybody learned his lesson for him that day, as he will not awaken from his coma before he drifts into death's sweet embrace… You can think about Katara's cute butt all you like; just don't say anything about it!

Know that you all know a bit more about our most notable couple, let us return to Jack's… That was the diner in case you forgot.

* * *

"We've been sitting here for twenty minutes! Where the hell is your brother and his supposed date?!" Zuko shouted. He's always shouting.

Katara frowned delicately at this before calmly replying, "There's no need to shout Muffincake. Remember, this is on time for Sokka and his possible date."

Neither of them believed Sokka had a new girlfriend or rather a new girl he was dating. Katara bet he was bringing his ex-lady friend Suki and Zuko bet he was bringing Hawky, with a foot rub going to the winner.

Zuko glowered and grumbled, sinking lower into the dingy diner booth they were sitting in. "Late is late."

Katara sighed, "Yes, yes. Twenty minutes blah blah hanky blah. Deerrabbit, no one really listens when you talk."

That earned her a very heated glare, the fire burning in his eyes, threatening to consume her whole, lit a fire within her and she stoked that fire with her own intense glare. The heat buzzing between them became palpable, as heat waves began to come off of the couple. The other occupants of Jack's (the dingy diner) began to remove their outer clothes and the ice wall next to them began to drip (dripping dingy diner).

The universe heating stare down was interrupted by sniggering, and if they weren't mistaken, a hint of crazy.

Zuko and Katara both looked up to see Azula manically grinning down at them.

"Helllloooo there brother dearest. How've you and your little girl toy been, Zu-Zu?"

* * *

Zuko and Katara both gaped at her standing above them. He was the first to recover due to his anger at the use of the most hated nickname of all time.

"Azula! I know I've told you never to call me that. Ever! Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Azula only seemed to grin more, if it were possible, as she slinked into the side of the booth opposite them. "Well I was invited of course."

This made Katara sigh and rub her eyes in exasperation. "Azula, just because we let you out of the looney bin doesn't mean you're invited to every place we go."

Azula pouted at her comment and looked deeply hurt. "But I-"

She was interrupted by none other than Sokka himself, sliding into the booth next to Azula and wrapping his arm around her. He then grinned nonchalantly and looking between the gaping Zutara and spoke words that would haunt them for eternity…

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! Azula needed to make sure her fingernail paint was dry."

* * *

**A/N: So this happened... I had no clue what I wanted to do for this round, so I decided to just go crazy. I bashed my OTP... I feel kinda bad for them. I STILL SUPPORT YOU ZUTARA! *cough* Sorry.**


End file.
